MLP GT: La Super Batalla -los Tunes contra los Subnormalicos-
by SRKN 2500
Summary: Personajes de todo el multiverso acabaron de enfrentar a una de las amenazas mas grandes de todas, el Otro,desde los Angeles hasta San Andreas, pero la humanidad de nuestro mundo cree que son una gran amenaza e intentan crear y obtener a mas seres para que los enfrenten, ademas de que Sun de RWBY, empieza a ir por un camino oscuro al oir lo que verdaderamente sentia Yang por Blake


Nota del autor: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son mios, todos estos son de sus respectivos creadores o dueños

MLP: La Super Batalla –Los Tunes contra los Subnormalicos-

el caos se había apoderado completamente de la ciudad de Los Santos, principalmente en East Los Santos, todos los habitantes de la ciudad querían escaparse de inmediato a Las Venturas o San Fierro, las calles estaban llenas de autos con gente queriendo huir

las bandas de los Grove Street, Los Ballas, y Los Vagos decidieron formar una tregua para escapar, con todos corriendo desesperadamente por las vías del tren, teniendo las calles de abajo bloqueadas

"LO VES CJ, ES POR ESTO QUE DEBISTE DE SEGUIR EL MALDITO TREN!"

"CIERRA LA P*TA BOCA, SMOKE!" grito CJ

Mientras tanto en el barrio de East Los Santos, habian varios seres los cuales se estaban agarrándose a golpes y patadas de forma rápida y frenética, sin parar en ningún segundo, causando multiples ondas expansivas, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, con varios tornados alrededor, hasta habian partes que estaban inundadas por completo

"VAMOS, ES ESO TODO LO QUE TIENES, GOKU, TENDRAS QUE DAR MEJOR QUE ESO!" grito un hombre de piel y cabello blanco palido, con sus ojos del mismo color, sin pupilas, mientras que el Saiyajin jadeaba del cansancio mientras saltaba hacia atrás, estando en su forma de Super Saiyajin Dios, su cuerpo estaba muy ensangrentado y sus ropas rasgadas

"maldita sea, que rayos pasa con esta forma, no puedo moverme" se quejaba Goku mientras intentaba moverse, pero no podía, el otro individuo sonrio con maldad

"AHORA SI, MUEREEEEEEE!" iba a dispararle una bola de Ki, pero Vegeta se teletransporto frente a el tipo, embistiéndolo con sus dos puños extendidos, para luego empezar a darle una gran odisea de ataques

"TE OLVIDASTES DE MI VERDAD?!" grito Vegeta feliz, le dio una patada en el estomago con sus dos piernas, haciendo que el tipo cayera al piso, el príncipe dio un gran salto, para luego ir descendiendo para darle su gran ataque "RESPLANDOR…..!" pero antes de lanzarlo, unos animales antromorfos aparecieron frente a el, embistiéndolo y llevándoselo consigo en el aire, mientras lo golpeaban

"EN VERDAD CREES QUE TU Y TUS AMIGUITOS GANARAN, POR FAVOR, NO SON MAS QUE UNOS MISERABLES SOBRENATURALES BUENOS PARA NADA!" grito una ardilla antropomorfa de color rojo que estaba con ellos, pero sin embargo, unas explosiones le dieron en la espalda, al igual que a sus compañeros "PERO QUE!"

"HOLA HOLA!" grito Yang Xiao Long desde el techo de uno de los bares del lugar, junto a Blade

"HIJAS DE…!" todos los animales fueron a atacarlas, soltando a Vegeta, que solo sonrio al ver como lo ayudaron, Yang cargo sus armas mientras ella y Blake empezaron a la ofensiva, luchando furiosamente cuerpo a cuerpo, Blake peleaba con un clip con ojos y manos (enserio), que intentaba perforarla con sus pinzas

"QUE NO ENTIENDEN DE QUE CON ESTO NO GANARAN NADA?!" pregunto la faunus al clip, que seguía con su asalto, no falto mucho para que Ruby intercediera, causándole varias cortadas a la ardilla con Crescent Rose

"MALDITAS MOCOSAS, PORQUE NO MEJOR SE QUEDABAN EN SU PATETICO MUNDO DE 'EVOLUCION SANGRIENTA'?!" grito la ardilla furiosa

"CALLATE!" grito Ruby, nuevamente empezó a mover a Crescent Rose, causándole varias cortadas a la ardilla en el estomago y en el pecho, haciéndola sangrar

Mientras tanto, el tipo, conocido como el Otro, se levanto de donde había sido atacado por Vegeta, para ir a atacar a Goku, que volvió a su estado base, respondiendo a su puño, creando una nueva onda de expansión, que le dio a la ardilla, haciéndola volar, siendo la chance perfecta para Ruby, que le disparo 4 veces al roedor, para luego clavarle a Crescent Rose en todo el estomago, atravesándola, la ardilla grito del dolor, con sangre saliendo de su boca, esta sufrio una transformación, volviéndose un humano

"miserable chiquilla loca" dijo el humano

Entre tanto, Goku y el Otro luchaban lanzándose ataques a toda velocidad, ocasionalmente con algunos de estos acertándole a su oponente, Goku empezaba a cansarse cada vez mas y mas, de repente X y Zero aparecieron conduciendo sus motos de Maverick Hunters, ambos saltaron de estas y se estrellaron contra el Otro, cuando este estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo a Goku en la cara con su puño derecho, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared de un bar cercano

"TOMA ESTO!" Grito Shadow corriendo hacia el Otro, que empezaba a levantarse "CHAOS BLAST!"

Una gran explosión roja envolvió el lugar, dándole al Otro y haciendo explotar el bar de paredes rojas con una mujer con armas

"que m*erda esta pasando aquí?" pregunto Bills en shock

"simple, una gran batalla apocalíptica en un mundo destruido por el crimen, entre muchos guerreros locos contra varios seres poderosos" explico Whiss con simpleza "básicamente todo se ha destruido por tanto poder desatado, usuarios de Ki, energía, Magia, Aura, podrían causar el apocalipsis en todo San Andreas"

"oh, ok" dijo Bills con normalidad

Goku eventualmente sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a fallarle por completo, termino cayendo al piso, con el Otro causando una gran explosión de la cual se quito los escombros, empezó a caminar hacia Goku, que veía que su final podía llegar

"jejejeje" sin embargo, el cielo empezó a iluminarse de color purpura, el Otro se confundio y levanto la mirada, viendo a Freezer cargando una bola de energía purpura "Que demonios?"

"MUEREEEEE, OTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" el demonio del frio lanzo la bola de energía hacia el Otro, causando una gran explosión que hizo que el lugar temblara y cayeran varios rayos por todos lados, parecía como si todo East Los Santos y los terrenos cercanos iban a explotar como Namekusei al punto de estallar, cuando la cortina de humo se disipo, vio que el Otro estaba arrodillado en el piso, con su espalda ardiendo y sus dientes rechillando de la ira, Goku había salido volando y se estrello contra uno de los arboles cercanos

"huh, que pasa, acaso un ataque como ese acabo al fin con el gran Otro?" pregunto Freezer sonriendo con malicia, el Otro se levanto y volteo su mirada hacia Freezer, el cual se sintió un poco desconcertado, el Otro se lanzo contra el y le lanzo una ráfaga de poder, lanzando a Freezer contra el puente del tren, destruyéndolo y cayendo en la calle inundada de abajo

"maldito" dijo el Otro en voz baja, de repente Cell apareció atrás de el, en su primera forma inperfecta, con varias heridas sangrantes, agarro al Otro y saco su cola, inyectándola en su brazo para empezar a absorver su energía, el Otro empezó a gritar, mientras el Bio Androide sonreía

"NO CELL, ES UNA TRAMPA!" grito Bass mientras iba volando hacia los dos, el Otro sonrio y mando unas cargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, electrocutando a Cell, haciéndolo gritar, el hombre se volteo y le dio dos golpes fuertes, haciéndolo estrellar contra el lago cercano

El otro se había dado cuenta de algo, ya había ganado, había derrotado ya a todos estos seres, a los Tunes, a todos y cada uno de sus miembros habian sido vencidos, el hijo del líder y Alina habian sido vencidos en Los Angeles, mientras que los demas fueron cayendo poco a poco, por fin, había obtenido la victoria

"AJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAH, SI, AL FIN, PUDE DERROTAR A ESOS MALDITOS QUE QUISIERON REMPLAZARME, YO, EL GRAN OTRO SOY EL MAS PODEROSO DE TODOOOS!" el Otro se reia como loco, sus secuaces restantes empezaron a flotar cerca suyo

"señor, aun no terminamos, el príncipe sigue suelto, y Trens esta muerto" dijo el clip viviente, que había derribado a Blake

"por no decir de que nuestra venganza no esta completa, hay que derrotar a todos aquellos que nos rechazaron y asi ganaremos de verdad"

Mientras tanto, en Remnant, toda la batalla de San Andreas estaba siendo mostrada por Streaming, dejando a todos en Vale en completo shock y horror, al ver que el equipo RWBY había perecido en combate

Sobre todo los equipos restantes, que veian todo desde la cafetería, el equipo JNPR estaba horrorizado por lo que sus ojos presenciaban

"no…no puede ser" dijo Pyrrha en voz baja

"ahora seguimos nosotros" dijo Jaune horrorizado

"ES EL FIN!" grito Velvet

Sin embargo, en el campo de batalla, Ruby caminaba con dificultad, habiendo salido del balcón y ocultándose en un callejón, con Yang trayendo a Blake en sus brazos, dejándola en el piso

"Ruby, estas bien?" le pregunto Yang, Ruby iba a contestar pero su brazo nuevamente empezó a sangrar

"ugggh, no mucho" dijo Ruby con dificultad "y Weiss?"

"no sabemos si sobrevivio contra todos esos 500 tiburones con 100 cabezas cada uno" respondio la rubia, fijo su mirada en Blake "por favor Blake, despierta, no todo esta perdido"

"a que te refieres?" pregunto Ruby jadeando

"lo que quiere es ese Cristal de Poder verdad?" pregunto Yang "el que tiene Muzan dentro de si"

"pues, según el, es lo único que le permitirá tener su venganza y matar a todos"

"quizá, solo quizá, si tuviéramos un poco mas de energía, podríamos encontrar la manera de ganarle y salvarnos a todos"

"pero como?"

"no lo se, pensaba en usar el cristal de Muzan, pero este esta dentro de si, además de que podria matarlo, fue muy lastimado en la lucha" dijo Yang

"Yang, quizá siga vivo, habiendo derrotado a todos los que mando el Otro a matarlo, quizá si se pueda" dijo Ruby

"Ruby, quiero que me escuches, quizá todo parezca sin esperanza, que podríamos perder y morir, pues mira, yo perdi mis dos brazos, no contra Grimm, no contra Torchwick, no contra el Colmillo Blanco, sino contra Tresspasser, tu lo sabes tanto como yo, Blake y Weiss, quizá hayamos cometido un error grave al empezar a enfrentar enemigos de esta magnitud, pero ahora es nuestra responsabilidad hacer algo al respecto" le dijo Yang "asi que, que dices hermanita, lista para dar un ultimo esfuerzo"

Ruby asintió con una sonrisa

"muy bien" Yang cargo a sus dos armas, pero ambas empezaron a oir a Blake despertar "BLAKE, MI AMOR!"

"mi….amor?" pregunto Ruby en shock, Yang veía preocupada a su amiga faunus "Yang, tu…."

"ni una sola palabra a nadie, entendiste?" la amenazo Yang "si sobrevivimos, te matare si dices algo"

"ok ok, estamos en medio de una lucha mortal, lo que menos querria es perder tu confianza"

Blake empezó a abrir los ojos, viendo a Yang con preocupación

"Y-Yang?"

"Blake, que bien que estas despierta" dijo Yang sonriendo y apunto de llorar

Mientras tanto, Vegeta veía al Otro de lejos, que flotaba junto a sus secuaces, el príncipe también vio a Goku tirado en el puente del tren, aparte de Shadow, Cell y Freezer caidos en batalla

"maldita sea" se teletransporto para estar atrás de ellos

"muy bien, donde rayos esta ese príncipe"

"OYEEEE!" grito Vegeta, el Otro y sus secuaces se voltearon pero era demasiado tarde, Vegeta les lanzo un fuerte Resplandor Final, lanzándolos hacia cerca de la entrada a Grove Street, el príncipe aprovecho la explosión para salir volando y aterrizar enfrente de los miembros restantes del equipo RWBY "QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAN, HAY QUE IRNOS!"

"PERO Y QUE HAY DE…" dijo Ruby, pero empezaron a oir el sonido de una ola y varios rugiso de tiburones acercándose "Weiss"

"pero que m*erda?" dijeron Yang y Vegeta al ver que Weiss estaba peleando contra varios tiburones de 100 cabezas, con su chaleco y vestido medio roto y ensangrentado, mientras se sostenia a uno de ellos

"C*RAJO, REINA DEL HIELO, ESTA VEZ TE LUSISTE!" grito Yang mientras Weiss lidiaba con los tiburones, inmediatamente viendo a su equipo y a Vegeta

"CHICOS!" ella dio un salto, cortando a un tiburón que quería comérsela de un bocado con su arma, además de congelar a varios de ellos, ella aterrizo con dificultad cerca de ellos

"PERO QUE M*ER…..!" gritaron los secuaces del Otro mientras el y ellos eran atacados por varios tiburones de 100 cabezas simultáneamente, Vegeta aprovecho para agarrar a todos los demas, incluyendo a Goku, Freezer, Cell, Kid Buu y los demas, yéndose volando mientras el ataque de los tiburones proseguia

"rayos, como era la técnica?" pregunto Vegeta, puso sus dos dedos en su frente varias veces, hasta hacer la teletransportacion de Goku, yéndose de la ciudad, mientras, el Otor se quito a todos los tiburones tanto de el como sus aliados de encima con una onda de energía de su propio cuerpo, miro para todos lados y se dio cuenta de que sus oponentes ya no estaban

"MALDITA SEA, HAY QUE ENCONTRARLOS, AHORAAAAAAA!" grito el Otro furioso

Entre tanto, todos en Beacon estaban muy desconcertados por lo que iba a suceder con ellos, el Otro parecía tener todo a su favor

Sin embargo, Sun, que estaba afuera de la academia, de una forma u otra, había podido oir lo que Yang había dicho sobre sus sentimientos hacia Blake, ella la amaba, lo cual hizo que una gran ola de odio y celos lo invadieran, el era un faunus, y Blake también, que podria ver una faunus tan hermosa como ella, en una loca impulsiva, tonta y estúpida, que no la ayudo cuando Blake estuvo en conflicto con Weiss por su pasado

"asi que asi son las cosas, eh, esto no se quedara asi, DE NINGUNA MANERA!" grito el antes de irse


End file.
